


Writing Practice and/or Warmup Exercises

by Monsieur_Grenouille



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, Platonic but they do some borderline stuff, Weird Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24320842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsieur_Grenouille/pseuds/Monsieur_Grenouille
Summary: What’s better than this? Just some guys being dudes.
Relationships: Kenneth Harris/Brendon Urie/Dallon Weekes
Kudos: 2





	1. The Gay

**Author's Note:**

> This might not make sense to much people because it’s based on things me and my friends do to each other. I’m the Dallon friend.

“Good morning!” Dallon strolled into the hotel room, carrying two cups of coffee. “Wake up sleepyheads; you don’t want your coffee to get cold.” He had the widest smile on his face, which worried nearly everyone there. Not Kenny, though. He just wanted the coffee. 

Brendon sat up in bed slowly, feeling the back pain kick in. “Jesus,” he mumbled. He rubbed his eyes and looked at his bassist. “What’s wrong with you?” he asked, “It’s five in the–“ 

Kenny broke him off, furious. “yOU WOKE US UP AT FIVE?! Screw your coffee, cause I’m going back to sleep.” He flopped back against the pillows. Dallon chuckled awkwardly and rubbed his neck. He had a knack for waking up at ungodly hours and doing nice things for his band mates. 

Brendon was waking up, though. He sat on the edge of the bed and took the cup from Dallon’s hand. “Thanks.” He took a sip of it, then remembered it was hotel coffee and couldn’t complain. Dallon got the measurements of cream and milk right: 3 creams, and (for the love of God) no milk. He forced a smile at Dallon. Dallon smiled back then ruffled Brendon’s hair. Brendon groaned, “You’re becoming too much of a dad for this band. I’d ask you to stop, but I kinda like it.” 

Dallon playfully kissed the singer on the forehead before walking to Kenny’s side of the bed and yanking the sheets off. “C’mon, c’mon! Wake up, sleepyhead! Do I have to give you true love’s kiss or something?” He bent down and brushed his lips against the corner of Kenny’s mouth. Brendon watched from the side and snickered. 

Kenny shot up out of the bed, shouting, “GOD, NO, PLEASE, NO!! I don’t want to catch _the gay_!” He ran around the hotel room as Brendon and Dallon tried to corner him. He eventually curled into the fetal position against the wall and accepted his fate. Brendon and Dallon both kissed him on the forehead. “I hate you guys,” he muttered. 


	2. C R A C K

Brendon wakes up before the sun does and decides to eat Kenny. Kenny doesn't mind because he knew it would happen at some point, even if it was in the middle of the night. The noise of Brendon cronching on Kenny's bones woke up Dallon, who felt disturbed because Brendon promised he'd share Kenny's bones with Dallon. As a punishment, he takes Brendon and rips his head off with his teeth. He spits it out immediately, disgusted. Brendon was too salty for his liking. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have weird friends


End file.
